Disney - Casey Junior the Disney Character and Friends
Disney - Casey Junior the Disney Character and Friends is a Disney/Thomas parody, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 (Casey Jr and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 (Both brother figures to Toyland Express and Edward) * Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 (Both pompous, proud, blue, and father figures to Toyland Express and Edward) * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 (Both vain and brother figures to Toyland Express and Edward) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 (Casey Jr and Tootle are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 (Both old) * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck # 8 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) * Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Donald # 9 (Both Wise) * Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Douglas # 10 (Both Wise) * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver # 11 (Toots and Ivor are best friends, just like Duck and Oliver are) * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 (Both the main females and girlfriends to Casey Jr and Thomas) * Emma (from Jim Button) as Rosie # 13 (Both cute and girlfriends with Tootle and Percy) * Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Charlie # 14 (Both smart) * Jake (from Budgie) as Stanley # 15 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) * Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Billy # 16 (Both bossy) * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill # 17 * Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Ben # 18 * Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Boco # 19 - (Both green, strong, and kind) * Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Mavis # 20 * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel # 21 (Both the main villains) * Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Fergus # 22 * Steve the Silver Engine as Arry # 23 * Mark the Strong Engine as Bert # 24 * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Diesel 10 # 25 (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) * Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Splatter # 26 * Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as Dodge # 27 * Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Flora # 28 * Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Stepney # 29 (Both grateful) * Rocky as Himself * Billy the Tank Engine as Porter # 30 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Salty # 31 * Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Harvey # 32 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Hiro # 33 * Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Scruff # 34 * Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) # 35 as Stephen * Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) # 36 as Connor * Train (from Anastasia) # 37 as Cailtlin * Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Bash # 38 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Dash # 39 * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Ferdinand # 40 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Winston # 41 * Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Den # 42 * Bart the Dark Engine as Dart # 43 * Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Fiery Flynn # 44 * Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Timothy # 45 * Marion as Herself * John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Gator # 46 * Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reg # 47 * Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Lady # 48 (Both beautiful and girlfriends to Toots and Duck) * Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Stafford # 49 * Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Skarloey # 50 * Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Rheneas # 51 * Little Chug as Sir Handel # 52 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Peter Sam # 53 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Rusty # 54 * Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Duncan # 55 * Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Duke # 56 * Evil Train (from The Wind in the Willows) as Smudger # 57 * Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Luke # 58 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Victor # 59 * Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Millie # 60 * Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toad * Hegrid as Hector * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach (from Dumbo) as Annie * Casey Jr's Green Coach (from Dumbo) as Clarabel * Slip Coaches as Themselves * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bertie # 61 * Mater (from Cars) as Terence # 62 * Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Trevor # 63 * Frank (from Cars) as Bulgy # 64 * Hick Chicks (from Cars) as George # 65 * Lizzie (Cars) as Caroline # 66 * Oliver the Vast as Bulstrode * Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cranky * Alan Mack (from Cars) as Butch # 67 * Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Merrick * Big Mikey as Merrick * Jack, Alfie, Byron, Ned, Isabella, Nelson, and Oliver (Pack) as Themselves * Chinese Dragon as Himself Casey Jr VHS/DVD ideas Casey Junior Gets Tricked & Other Stories Stories * Casey Junior Gets Tricked * Toyland Express Helps Out * Rustee Rails and the Elephant * Casey Junior and the Circus * Blue and Huey * Rustee Rails's Special Coal * Casey Junior and the Missing Christmas Tree * Casey Junior, Tootle, and the Dragon * Tootle and the Carnival * Tower Bugs * Emma's Carnival Special * Trouble for Casey Junior * The Flying Weasel * A Better View for Montana * Fiery Speed Buggy * Casey Junior, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach * Jebidiah and the Windmill Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, and Michael Brandon. * The front and back covers are Light Blue. * The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. * The opening credits echo before Casey Jr Gets Tricked. * The nameplates echo after Casey Jr Gets Tricked, Toyland Express Helps Out, Rustee Rails and the Elephant, Casey Junior and the Circus, Blue and Huey, Rustee Rails's Special Coal, Casey Junior and the Missing Christmas Tree, Casey Junior, Tootle, and the Dragon, Tootle and the Carnival, Tower Bugs, Emma's Carnival Special, Trouble for Casey Junior, The Flying Weasel, A Better View for Montana, Fiery Speed Buggy, and Casey Junior, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach. * The end credits echo after Jebidiah and the Windmill. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Casey Jr Gets Tricked, Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Big Race, and Harry Hogwarts in a Mess. * The text is put in this "Casey Jr Gets Tricked" VHS. * Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia * In the end credits, a "Jebidiah and the Windmill" still picture is used. Front Cover * Casey Junior from "Casey Junior Gets Tricked" Back Cover * Casey Junior and Tootle from "Casey Junior, Tootle, and the Dragon" Casey Junior and Lightning McQueen's Great Race & Other Stories * Casey Jr and Lightning MacQueen's Great Race * Pop Goes The Silver Fish * Old Iron * Come Out, Rustee Rails! * Rustee Rails to the Rescue * Toots Takes Charge * Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out * Montana and Farnsworth * Tootle's Ghostly Trick * Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson * Foolish Freight Cars * A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts * Jebidiah's Tightrope * The World's Strongest Engine * Steam Lokey to the Rescue * No Joke for Harry Hogwarts * Casey Junior Comes to Breakfast Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Michael Brandon, and Alec Baldwin. * The front and back covers are Light Blue. * The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. * The opening credits echo before Thomas Saves The Day. * The nameplates echo after Casey Jr and Lightning MacQueen's Great Race, Pop Goes The Silver Fish, Old Iron, Come Out, Rustee Rails!, Rustee Rails to the Rescue, Toots Takes Charge, Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out, Montana and Farnsworth, Tootle's Ghostly Trick, Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson, Foolish Freight Cars, A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts, Jebidiah's Tightrope, The World's Strongest Engine, Steam Lokey to the Rescue, and No Joke for Harry Hogwarts. * The end credits echo after Casey Junior Comes to Breakfast. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Casey Jr Gets Tricked, Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Big Race, and Harry Hogwarts in a Mess. * The text is put in the "Casey Junior and Lightning McQueen's Great Race" VHS. * Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia * In the end credits, a "Casey Junior Comes to Breakfast" still picture is used. Front Cover * Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen from "Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Big Race" Back Cover * Tootle and Jebidiah from "Tootle's Ghostly Trick" Harry Hogwarts in a Mess * Harry Hogwarts in a Mess * Tootle's Predicament * Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, and the Fruitful Day * Train Stops Play * Bulldog * Frank * Bowled Out * Ivor Owns Up * Silver Fish's Devious Deeds * A New Friend For Casey Junior * A Close Shave For Ivor * Wayward Benny * Double Trouble (Season 2) * Halloween * It's Only Snow * Toyland Express, Mater, and the Really Useful Party * Tillie's New Coaches Notes * Narrated by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, and Mark Moraghan. * The front and back covers are Light Blue. * The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. * The opening credits echo before Harry Hogwarts in a Mess. * The nameplates echo after Harry Hogwarts in a Mess, Tootle's Predicament, Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, and the Fruitful Day, Train Stops Play, Bulldog, Frank, Bowled Out, Ivor Owns Up, Silver Fish's Devious Deeds, A New Friend For Casey Junior, A Close Shave For Ivor, Wayward Benny, Double Trouble (Season 2), Halloween, It's Only Snow, Toyland Express, Mater, and the Really Useful Party * The end credits echo after Tillie's New Coaches. * The "Next Story Coming Up Soon!" logo is taken from the Strand Home Video versions of Casey Jr Gets Tricked, Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Big Race, and Harry Hogwarts in a Mess. * The text is put in this "Harry Hogwarts in a Mess" VHS. * Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia * In the end credits, a "Tillie's New Coaches" still picture is used. Front Cover * Harry Hogwarts (scared) from "Harry Hogwarts in a Mess" Back Cover * Linus, Toots, and Flyer, Seabert's Private Engine from "Bowled Out" Sing Along Songs * Casey Junior's Anthem * The Whistle Song. * Accidents Will Happen! * Mickey Mouse * Tootle's Seaside Trip * Budgie the Helicopter * Blue's Duck? * Come For The Ride! * It's Great To Be An Engine! * He's A Really Useful Engine! * Fantasyland's Song * Fantasyland's Railway Song * Down by the Docks * Snow Song * Family Song * A World Around You * Hear The Engines Coming Notes * The front and back covers are Light Blue. * The Season 3 intro, nameplate sequence (1992-1994) and outro are used together. * The opening credits echo. * The nameplates echo. * The end credits echo. * The text is taken from the Casey Jr and Friends VHS tapes. * Distributed by Strand Home Video. Trivia * In the end credits, a still picture is used. Front Cover * Everyone Back Cover * Everyone Category:TheUbiSoftFan94DisneyStyle Category:UbiSoftFan94